FlyFF - Forgotten king
by CookieMason
Summary: 'Who am I? Where did I come from? It doesn't scare me not knowing anything, it pisses me off. Whoever did this to me must be laughing their big heads off. I'll find them, and I'll kill them.' -Lethe


Was it day? Or night? I couldn't tell with all these planets and milky ways in the sky. What was this place, and who am I? I looked at my hand, and there was a wooden sword clutched in it. I had a slight headache.. I couldn't see properly.. And with that, I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of what sounded like bats screeching. I looked around me to find myself in a flying boat. The floorboards creaked as it rocked in the sky. Out of nowhere, a mothbee came buzzing towards me, enraged. I stumbled to my feet and held the sword in front of me. It swiped at me and I dodged to the right, and then it came back and this time too quick ; it thrusted its body at my stomach and I was knocked off of the boat. I fell, waving the sword about as my body turned to show me the ground coming closer and closer.

Ouch. Welcome back, headache. I scratched my head as I wondered why I was still alive. There was squirming under my stomach and I sat back surprised. One of the bats that had been screeching earlier had saved my fall. It flew away quickly and I stood up. There was a town by me and the nearest building was a very small house with a windmill on top. There was smoke coming out of the chimney so I decided to take a look.

"Hello?" I asked, walking straight in. It seemed abandoned, there were billboards on the wall with job posters pinned on. But I heard the clank of mugs and cheers coming from behind the door that stood before me. I walked around the desk and chair in the middle of the room and up to the door. Pushing it open, I peeked inside.

"Cheers!" A bulky man with messy blood red hair and beard congratulated- smashing his mug against another mug on the table. "H-hey Cerberus, us, I think you are ya drunk se-cerberus!" A tall, drunk man flinged his arm around Cerberus, his long blue ponytail being dragged with his staggering body. I stared, was this a secret pub or some sort? There were green and red dragons flying around, as well as noisy griffins. Rabbits, lions, tigers and foxes were occupying the floor, constantly swiping at food on the table. There were a few unicorns, sitting by a big fireplace quietly.

It was disgraceful. It was full of drunk people. I turned away to leave when a heavy hand leaned on my shoulder-so heavy I felt myself being pushed down slightly towards the ground. The smell of alcohol blew across my face. "A newbie! Ey-hic! Ey you here to collect tax? Well that's a too bad folk! We got none!" He laughed, in a careless way. I shoved his hand off of my shoulder and noticed it was Cerberus.

"What do you want?" I asked.  
"You er, aren't here to collect taxes?" Cerberus stumbled over a chicken drumstick on the floor.  
"No."  
He grabbed a blood-red stick (matched his hair) and chanted "Gvur tialla!" And he was en-grossed in light for a second. He suddenly seemed 'un-drunk'.

"So who are you then?" He raised a red eyebrow.  
I bit my cheek and glared, lost. That's right, who am I? "I can't answer that".  
Cerberus laughed. "Why not?"  
"Because.. Because I don't know." I murmered.

He seemed to take me for a fool. I could tell he was annoyed.  
"Are you joking me? What is it you want?" He crossed his muscly arms.  
"Who cares if you believe me or not" I sniped, "I'm out of this madhouse." With that I marched through the abandoned 'entrance hall' and towards the front door.

I heard Cerberus's footsteps across the creaky wooden floorboards and he put his heavy hand on my shoulder-again. I groaned and turned to face him.  
He stared directly into my eyes, and I didn't know what else to do but just stand there like a deer in the headlights.  
"I believe you, kid. So just hold up."  
"If you want me to tell you anything, then don't bother. I can't remember anything myself." I stuffed my hands into the pocket of my black hoody, staring to the side.

We were sitting at a messy table in the room where I had tried to escape from. I realised it was this 'pub's main hall. Cerberus leaned his chin on his flexed hands and stared at me. I felt uneasy, what did this guy want? "I met someone like you the other day. An arrogant fellow, though. Didn't know who he was or where he was. Funny, cause right there and then he just said 'I'll call myself Felix'."

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "So?" I asked. "What does this have to do with me? I probably have amnesia or something. Other people get it too."  
"Try thinking of a name that really sounds familiar. It could give us some clues to who you are and where you came from." Cerberus said. How annoying, he makes it sound so easy. I thought long and hard, but the only names I could think of were Cerberus or Felix. Heck I don't think I even remember any other names.

I looked across at another table, where this raccoon wearing blue goggles was dancing and holding up a huge leaf like an umbrella. The inside of my head had a fuzzy feeling, and my hands started shivering. I saw Cerberus looking at me, and then there were two Cerberus's, then three...

I started hearing echoes of voices in my head, arguing? I couldn't understand anything. All the voices were overlapping with each other. I saw a Colosseum-like place and a big stone circle on the ground, with some sort of strange markings on. I could just about see into the middle of the circle. "KHAN". With that, this 'vision' stopped and I found myself staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, uh, kid. You okay?" Cerberus's familiar voice woke me up. The environment of drunk people cheering also flowed back. "Khan." I said.  
Cerberus looked shocked. "Sorry, can you repeat that?"  
"Khan. My name is Khan. I had a vision." I repeated, looking down.  
"No. I don't think that's your name.." Cerberus sounded uptight.  
I looked up at him. He crossed his arms again. "Khan, is one of the beast kings of this world. I don't know why you'd think of something like that."

A beast king? Khan? What kind of person was I? And the way he said 'this world' made me feel like I didn't belong here.  
"Well, I don't know either." I said, disappointed. "Just make up a name for me."

"Alright. You've got black hair, you're wearing a hoody, red eyes.. How about" Cerberus looked me up and down.  
"Lethe." I spoke. "Means forgetfulness doesn't it?"  
Cerberus nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it does seem to suit you, kid!" He went to reach for a bunch of grapes when the little raccoon which had been dancing on the tables leapt up on ours and stole them, stuffing them in his mouth.

Straight away I panicked, awaiting the strange visions. But nothing happened. My heart started returning to it's normal pace and I sighed. "Hey, Tanuki! Where's that blasted owner of yours?" Cerberus started whacking at the Tanuki, as the creature jumped on his face, scratching and swiping with his sharp little claws.

I ignored the two, and looked around the room. There was still cheering in the carefree atmosphere. I knew I wasn't used to this. I stood up from the stool I was sitting on and grabbed the tanuki by it's neck fur. He stopped moving and dangled in the air, like a possum. I examined his face as Cerberus sat back, shocked. "Why do you seem so familiar?" I moved my face in closer to stare into his little beady eyes. I swear I saw a grin, because at that moment, he bit my nose.

The first aid room was fully white, including the tiled floor. I felt the wet bandage wrapped around my nose. Wet with blood.  
"Stupid cat." I moaned.

"I can see sleeping beauty is awake!" A voice startled me from around the bed curtain. A guy about my age looked round, bringing the evil runt with him. He had silver hair with a side fringe, purple eyes, a blue star painted on his cheek. He was wearing a blue top, white trousers and a brown belt as well as a purple jacket. He was holding a long stick of some sort.

He prodded me with the stick "all better now?"  
I glared at him. "Keep that thing on a leash, and get it out of here."  
He laughed. "What, my little 'nuki? Naw he's alright he was just greeting ya."  
The tanuki hopped on the bed, waving it's leaf around. I think it was dancing for me.

"See? 'nuki's a friendly fellow don't you worry."  
It's not that, that was bothering me. He kept standing on my legs with his chubby feet and I think I've got a bruise now.  
"Stop it." I kicked the raccoon off the bed and he slid on his belly across the tiled floor. That was funny and I laughed.

"You can laugh! Got an evil sense of humour though.." The guy walked over to the tanuki and placed him on his shoulder.  
"Grrr-urrrrr" The tanuki growled at me.  
"So who are you?" I asked, before he could ask me.

"I'm Tarot. I'm the strongest magician in this guild. No joke." He winked at me. Seriously? An idiot like him? Whatever a magician was, I doubt he was the strongest.  
"I'm Lethe." I scratched the back of my neck.  
"What's your class?" He peered at me.  
"I don't know." I mumbled.  
"You look like a vagrant, I can't sense any skill coming from you." He rested his chin between his thumb and index finger.

A vagrant, that sounded shameful.  
"So what's that?" I asked.  
"Have you been living under a rock or something?" Tarot laughed, "A vagrant is what everyone starts out as, then when they're ready they can choose the class they want to advance to. There's magicians who focus on magical power, acrobats who focus on critical points of targets, mercenaries who focus on physical power, and assists who focus on, well both physical and magical power."  
Living under a rock? More like I've been hit on the head by one. "I get it." I sighed under my breath.

Tarot went to the window and looked up at the thousands of milky ways, planets and stars. "Cerberus told me you had amnesia. I never thought it was this bad."  
"Thanks for the wake up call." I said wearily. He wandered over to me and pulled a piece of pumpkin out of his trouser pocket. He stuffed it in his mouth and began chewing.

"Mister Pumpkin." He finally spoke after he had gobbled it down. "Some monsters you can eat, and are delicious. You have to use gvur tialla on the dead monster before you eat it though, or it'll become cursed and will kill you. Very delicious though!" He hummed in delight. The tanuki was scrabbling around on the floor licking up crumbs.

"My favourite is grilled syliaca. It's so expensive, unfortunately." Tarot sighed.  
"Why are you telling me this?" I snapped.  
"Do you want to be stuck knowing nothing?" Tarot smiled.  
"That's useless information. I'd rather know who I was and what happened to me for starters."  
"It's not useless. All I'm saying is never eat a monster without gvur tialla-ing it. Remember that and you're on your way to survival in this world!"

I felt like he was mocking me. His consistent optimism was already a pain in the butt. Weirdly, this seemed new to me though-optimism.  
"I need to get out of here" I sat up from the bed and turned to stand up.  
"Why?" Tarot asked, the tanuki shuffling away from my feet.  
"Because I'm not learning anything here, am I? Who am I? Where did I come from? It doesn't scare me not knowing anything, it pisses me off. Whoever did this to me must be laughing their big heads off. I'll find them, and I'll kill them." I clenched my fist tightly.

Tarot stared at me in shock. After what seemed like forever, he finally spoke again. "I see!" He laughed. How hopeless, he didn't understand-did he? Then again no-one did. They've never lost their memory before. It was awkward, and so I got up and walked out the room. It was a long hallway of creaky floorboards and finally I arrived at a scratched wooden door. I turned the knob and pushed it open.

The door opened up to reveal the main hall. I walked around the tables and glanced around the room. It was clean and empty, but I'm sure not too long ago it was filled with people, creatures and food. I walked through the door that lead to the entrance hall and paused, looking outside the front door. I could see small wooden fences enclosing the pebbled path lying in front of me. There were various trees dotted around on the grass.

I stepped outside and immediately the outside world welcomed me. The fresh air, the faint muttering in the distance, and bright sun, and the running river. It seemed so peaceful, I didn't feel myself liking it. I strolled along the colourful stones beneath me and stuffed my hands into my pocket.

I looked over to where I saw a young girl crying on a wooden arched bridge. There were two other girls comforting her. I had chosen to walk that route, so I have to walk past them. As I edged closer and closer, I began to listen in on their conversation.

"B-but I loved that dog! It was my best friend!" She blurted out among sniffs and tears. "Now, now, Losha. We can always get another puppy for you! There's no point crying over it." The two girls walked off in the direction I was heading. I stopped walking and watched the girl on the floor-Losha I think her name was.

"They-they don't understand! I don't want another puppy.. I want my Yorrn back! Those, horrible people taking him from me.. Waaaaaaah!" She moaned, rubbing her eyes. I knelt down and she looked ta me with sore, red eyes.

"What happened?" I asked out of the blue. Should I even care? She said something about bad guys, so there might be something in it for me..

"I was out playing with my puppy, yorrn at the northern leren mountains, and then these scary men came and snatched her from my arms! Then they shoved me into a tree and laughed, walking away with my puppy! And, and! They were dangling him from his tail! Please, will you help me?"

I wanted to laugh, but I stopped myself. "Sure." I sighed, then noticed her sleeve was all stained with blood. I examined her body closely and saw bruises, cuts and blood scattered everywhere. "Do those people you were just with know about these injuries?" I asked.

Losha shook her head. "No, just thinking about it.. Scares me" she covered up her blood-stained sleeve with her other arm. "So, you know where you was last with your dog?" I cut to the chase.

"Yes. Follow me.. please. And we'll have to be sneaky" she stood up. She struggled in front of me as I followed her through fields of weird creatures and scenes I couldn't remember. Finally, she stopped walking. Lifting her wounded arm, she pointed to the bottom of a mountain, with a few trees and large mushrooms. "I'm too scared to go any further" she cried. She would of slowed me down anyway, so that was fine. "Stay here, then." I walked down the hill as she sat against a tree at the top of the hill. As I came closer to the bottom of the mountain, I saw a little campfire and there were two people sitting there laughing.

Why didn't I sneak past them? I felt overconfident, and I ended walking straight up to them. They were both wearing black hoodies, the same as me. One wore a black cap with a yellow front and some sort of logo printed on it. He had straight black hair poking out from under the cap. The other guy had a small brown cowboy hat with a white feather sticking out the top. He had a blonde fringe and menacing blue eyes.

"You two.. Have you seen a puppy around here?" I asked, straightforward. The one with the cap stared at me, then smirked secretly. "Oh, this is interesting." The blonde guy beside him chuckled, tilting his head and staring at me. "It's ever so nice to see you again".

They knew me. These guys.. Was it them who made me lose my memory? Anger inside me was fuelled into rage, and I clenched my fist and bit down on my teeth. "Looking for a lost puppy?" The one with a cap smiled. "Or maybe you're the lost puppy here."

I could just punch them, but something was holding me back. I felt like it was against the rules to hit them, although in one swipe I could harm Losha at my own free will. Free will? What was that.

"What's wrong?" The blonde haired guy pouted, standing up and pulling a chain of some sort. A ruffled up puppy was thrusted onto the ground from behind a mushroom. It looked like nearly all it's fur was ripped out, and its legs and nose was bleeding. It whimpered and whined.

I breathed in slowly. "That's the dog. Give it back." I held out my hand and stared at him in the eye. Before I could move, he took my hand and shook it. "Lifus. ... You know I really have missed you, my forgetful friend." I snatched my hand back and he laughed, dropping the chain on the floor.

"The other guy stood up, and adjusted his cap. "I might as well introduce myself, though even back then you never bothered to remember my name. Kubar." I blinked, they both knew me, but I didn't remember them. Nor did a weird vision trigger.

Kubar laughed "You don't need to introduce yourself, you don't even know who you are!" He laughed again. "Come on, Lifus. Let's leave him. Until we meet again!" Kubar and Lifus strolled off without looking back at me. I stared at the puppy on the ground and picked up the chain. I wanted to go after them, my heart seemed to beat as if I was missing out on a really important chance.

I clutched the chain and picked the puppy up, it's two front paws were hunched over my shoulders and it was wagging it's tail. "I'm not a good guy." I mumbled to the dog. "I'm one of them."

Losha was cuddling her puppy so tight, she just might have killed Yorrn. "Thank-you! Thank-you thank-you thank-youuu!" She squealed. I scratched the back of my neck and looked over the the foot of the mountain. You could no longer see the flames of the campfire. "No problem." I sighed. She dragged herself towards town with the puppy and I dropped myself onto the grass.

"I need.. to find out more. Those guys are my only hope right now.. If I could just get them to spill everything." I closed my eyes. The buzzing of mothbees above me was annoying. Oh right, they were the ones that knocked me off of that flying boat. Where was that boat heading? If I had managed to stay on it... Would it have taken me to wherever I came from?

"There's no use worrying about it! Hehehe!" I opened my eyes, startled. I turned around on my front to face a red and brown box with a golden padlock wrapped around it. Who left this here? Has it always been there? "Isn't life just so unfair?" A voice echoed from inside the box. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Life, is short. You can only live one short life. I however, have lived for centuries." The voice bragged. "Are you trapped in there?" I tapped the box. "Hey! Stop that! Shade turned me into a box! And my so called friends are yet to save me!" The box yelled.

"Who's Shade?" I said, rolling my eyes. The box was silent for a few seconds, stuttering. He eventually spoke, all at once unfortunately. "Are you kidding me?! Have you been living under a rock all your life? Shade is the mother of all evil! And she shows no mercy to anyone! She's a evil goddess!" So this world has gods, or Shade was just a weird magician like Tarot.

I turned to leave, as the box kept pestering me and insulting me. I could see why his friends didn't come to save him. I noticed a lack figure from behind a tree, watching me. When he saw me notice him, he turned away and ran. I sprinted after him, and I caught up to him when he stumbled over one of the planks on a bridge conecting to the town. I grabbed him by his jacket and turned him around to face me. "Who are you!-" I let go of him, he was the drunk man I first saw with Cerberus. He had a blue moustache and a long blue ponytail under this gothic-styled hat.

"You're that guy... From the guild! Who lost his memory. Lethe!" He gasped. "And you are?" I crossed my arms angrily and looked down at him with cold eyes. "Chi.."  
"Chi?"  
"Chim.."  
"Chim?" I repeated.  
"Chimero... I'm Chimero." He revealed.

I felt like groaning, but ended up resting against a bridge post. "I thought you were.. Nevermind. What were you doing spying on me?"  
"Oh, Cerberus darling asked me to keep an eye on you." He smiled cheerfully.  
D..Darling? That oaf?

"He needs to stay away fro me." I sighed and shook my head. "From when did you start spying on me?" I asked, suddenly remembering the incident with Lifus and Kubar.  
Chimero put his finger to his lips. "Um, since you were talking to that dreadful box."  
"I see." I felt relieved.

Chimero hopped up enthusiastically. "Oh, now I better go report back to my darling Cerberus! You must come with me too, my little Lethe!" He winked a me. This guy was too creepy. His voice was a bit high pitched too. I wanted to place my hands around his neck, and strangle him.


End file.
